Episode 19 - Steadfast Resolution
With two straight wins in his qualifying games for the Paradise League Championship, Yuya heads out for his third match. However, the opponent that Kaede chose for his next match is Yuya's best friend Gong. In a serious match between two best friends that neither side want to lose, Gong shows off his new power to Yuya... Featured Duels Shay Obsidian vs Julia Krystal, Kit Blade, & Dipper O'rion An unknown amount of turns has passed. Julia controls "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" and "Gem-Knight Topaz", Kit controls "XX-Saber Gottoms" and "X-Saber Souza", and Dipper controls "Constellar Pleiades" and "Constellar Ptolemy M7". Shay has no cards on his field. Shay has 300 LP left. Julia, Kit, and Dipper all have 4000 LP. Shay's Turn Draws. Shay Normal Summons "Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600). He activates it's effect, Special Summoning another "Vanishing Lanius" from his hand. Shay activates "Raidraptor - Nest", letting Shay add a "Raidraptor" monster to his hand since he controls 2 "Raidraptor" monsters. Shay adds another copy of "Vanishing Lanius". Shay activates the effect of the 2nd "Vanishing Lanius", Special Summoning the 3rd "Vanishing Lanius". Shay uses his 3 monsters as Xyz Material to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" (100/2000) in ATK Position. Shay activates the effect of "Rise Falcon" (Rise Falcon OLU: 3→2) (Rise Falcon ATK: 100→15,900). "Rise Falcon" attacks (Julia LP: 4000→0) (Kit LP: 4000→0) (Dipper LP: 4000→0). Yuya Sakaki vs Gong Strong At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Sword's Cemetery" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Gong Draws (6). Gong Normal Summons “Superheavy Samurai Flutist” (500/1000) (5). Gong activates the effect of “Flutist”, he Tributes it to Special Summon “Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei” (1000/3500) in DEF Position (4). Turn 2: Yuya Draws (6). Yuya Normal Summons “Performapal Silver Claw” (1800/700) (5). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card “Extreme Sword”, increasing the ATK of “Silver Claw” by 1000 until the End Phase (Silver Claw ATK: 1800→2800). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card “Over Sword”, increasing the ATK of “Silver Fang” by 500, and it’s attack cannot be negated this turn (Silver Fang ATK 2800→3300). “Silver Claw” attacks “Big Benkei”, with it’s effect activating and increasing it’s ATK by 300 for the Battle Phase (Silver Claw ATK 3300→3600). Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit” from his hand, by sending it from his hand to the GY, “Big Benkei” cannot be destroyed this turn, but it loses 800 DEF (Big Benkei DEF: 3500→2700). Yuya Sets a card (4). Turn 3: Gong Draws (5). As he has no Spell/Trap Cards in his GY, Gong Special Summons “Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter” (300/600) in DEF Position from his hand (4). Gong tunes “Trumpeter” with “Big Benkei” to Synchro Summon “Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo” (2400/3800) in DEF Position. Duel continues in the next episode... Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode and previous episodes featuring this Duel. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki Gong Strong Shay Obsidian Julia Krystal Kit Blade Dipper O'rion Category:Episode